The subject matter disclosed herein relates to wall anchors.
A wall anchor, a screw anchor or a wall plug is a fastener that can attach one object to another in situations where screws, nails, adhesives, or other simple fasteners are either impractical or ineffective. Different types of wall anchors have different levels of strength and can be used on different types of surfaces.
In an exemplary case, a wall anchor may be employed to hang a relatively heavy object onto a wall made of plaster or some other relatively weak material, such as dry wall. In these cases, the wall typically must be initially prepared (i.e., a pilot hole needs to be formed in the wall), the wall anchor must be inserted into the pilot hole and a fixture for hanging the object must be inserted into the wall anchor. This three (or more) step process can be time consuming and often requires additional tools, such as a power drill for forming the pilot hole, and some type of power source.